Dude where's my pizza?
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Nothing beats a lunch of pizza for our turtles. Though there's one problem - where's the pizza got to? Splinter and the turtles find out. Read and review. Merry Christmas to my readers


**Dude, where's my pizza?**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the turtles. Plus I have never seen the movie Dude where's my car – which the title is based on. So it's not a take off from that movie. _

_Also this is based on the old 80's cartoon – they had a Turtle Van in those days – I know it's now the Battle shell or something like that. Just so you know – it's basically the same car – what ever you call it. _

_Just so you know_

_Read and review._

_Cheers._

Don worked hard on fixing up the Turtle Van, after it got a hammering from the last battle they were in. Occasionally he received a hand from one of his brothers, though usually when it was Mikey's turn it was more disaster than help.

He was underneath the van tinkering, when one of his brothers came in.

"Yo, Donnie – I'm heading out for some pizza, you want me to grab some for you?" Raphael asked, as he bent down to Donnie on the floor.

"Gee, thanks Raph. I am starting to get hungry."

"Yeah, well when I get back, you come have lunch with everyone. You need a rest bro," Raph got on his hog and put his helmet on.

"Later Bro," Raph was gone within no time on that machine of his. Raph loved nothing more than the chance to ride around with the wind rushing past him, as he rode around.

Raph also knew that Don had worked hard on the Van for days now and he thought it was time Donnie got a break. He knew a feast of pizza for lunch would bring Donnie out from under that car.

"Hey Don, I'm back," Raphael jumped off his hog and grabbed the pizza boxes off the back of the machine.

"Okay, be there in a moment, I'll just got wash my hands." Donnie held up two greasy green hands.

Raph nodded and went to put the pizza down on the kitchen table, while he went to get the rest of the family.

"Yo everyone, pizzas here!" Raph called out, as he too went to wash his hands.

Leo was right behind him when he got to the bathroom.

"Is it lunch time already?" Leo asked.

Raph and Don nodded. The three turtles walked back towards the kitchen to discover the kitchen table empty.

"MIKEY!" The three bellowed.

There was no answer.

"MIKEY bring back our lunch or we're going to kill you!" Raphael yelled, as Splinter joined them in the kitchen.

"Your brother is asleep in his bed; he is feeling under the weather. Raphael he could not possibly have taken your lunch," Splinter said.

"How can you be sure he's still asleep Master Splinter when Raph calls out pizza – he would have woken up," Donnie said.

"Actually the smell would have woken him up," Leo informed everyone.

"I have just come from your brother's room, as I had to check his temperature after he told me earlier that he was not feeling well. There is no way he could have taken your pizza."

"Then who did?" Leo asked.

"I put it there on that table Splinter, honest I did!" Raphael told his father figure.

Splinter sniffed the air, "I sense that we are not alone, my sons".

"You are trying to tell me that a sewer rat took off with ten pizza boxes?" Raph couldn't believe this was happening. He was starving and just wanted to eat his lunch.

"Master Splinter who could possibly be in here – besides us and a few cockroaches?" Leonardo asked.

"It is definitely not a human. I smell a presence of something that is more like yourselves," Splinter looked at the three turtles.

"Yeah Mikey!" Raphael growled.

Splinter looked at his son, "I have already told you, Raphael. Michealangelo is innocent in this matter."

"Then who else is it?" Leo asked.

"Clearly someone who likes pizza," Donnie put in.

"We kind of figured that Donnie!" Leo said annoyed that his brother was stating the obvious.

"Oi, who's there come and face us your coward!" Raphael called out to the tunnels.

There was a sound of something moving in the water outside of the tunnel. The three turtles and Splinter moved quickly and silently towards where they heard the noise.

After about ten minutes the sound of someone moving through the sewers stoped at a bend where the Turtles and Splinter had never been before.

Splinter motioned to his sons to stay back, while he crept into the darkness and round enough to see who or what it was that they had followed. He looked through the small gap and could not believe his eyes. It was a green creature like his sons, though there was no shell.

He motioned for his sons to come and have a look. They all peered into the hole to see who it was that had stolen their lunch. There sitting at a small table tucking into one of their pizzas was a giant croc. They couldn't believe it. They had never seen another mutant, except for themselves and Master Splinter.

"Who is that guy?" Raph whispered.

"Some giant croc as you can see," Donnie said.

"Some giant croc who's stolen our lunch!" Leo said, as his tummy rumbled.

"Come my sons, let us go home. On the way, Raphael take this and go buy some more pizza, we will wait for you in the kitchen."

"But Master Splinter, that guy's got our lunch, can't we just ninja kick him a few times and take it back?" Raphael asked.

"No, if we leave him alone, he will leave us alone. He is like us, though alone. One day I feel he will reveal himself to us. For now we must respect his wishes to stay separated from us. Now go, I am beginning to crave my seafood pizza," Splinter told his son.

With that Raphael took off in the direction of the pizza shop and when he got home, Mikey was now away and waiting for his share in what the turtles considered their true delicacy. The others never told Mikey about the giant croc – they knew Mikey was still having nightmares about someone else living in the sewers and knew that this would not help the problem.


End file.
